terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
Impossible Names Article Collab
Impossible Warrior Names by The Terrific Three Plan: Names: Season Names! Winter-, Spring- (though I guess spring like jump), Autumn-, or Summer- Examples: None (Winterwhisper?) Anything related to space: Galaxy, comet, nova, etc Examples: None? (Galaxypaw) Any animals not in the clan territories or not the one of the Great clan names (LionClan, TigerClan, LeopardClan): Cheetah, Lynx (maybe they have seen them?), Zebra, Gazelle, Vulture, etc Examples: Hm... Eeltail (totally didn’t use warriors wiki here, there are actually 2 Eeltails) Human names (unless former kittypet or names after one): Its obvious Examples: Billystorm, Bellaleaf, Rileypool, Harrybrook, and more SkyClan daylight warriors who may or may not have become full warriors (Libbypaw) Food!!! Very self explanatory. Any human food cats don’t eat. Examples: None (Cakestar) Okay this is what I have so far. THE ARTICLE Hello everyone!! Ottie, Silv, and I, Moon, did this article as a collab. The three of us decided to write about names that are commonly (or maybe not so commonly) thought of as warrior prefixes but are actually not usable. Now, let’s head right into the first example! Wait!! Warning: Please do not be offended it your name is now proven impossible. # Season names!! Names such as Winter-, Summer-, and Autumn-, are impossible because the warrior cats don’t know what the different seasons are called by humans. However, Spring- is possible because Spring also means jump, or leap. # Anything related to space. This is self explanatory: Cats don’t go into space. And they call the galaxy or night sky Silverpelt. I guess this makes Silverpelt a name that would probably not be a warrior’s name... # Many animal names. Unless it is an animal within the clan territories (Fox, badger, newt, frog, etc), or one of the great clan names (Leopard, lion, or tiger), it is impossible. Names such as Vulture-, Zebra- (that would be really funny though), or really a lot of things are impossible. However, there is one example of this in the books: Eeltail. Eeltail is a RiverClan cat, and is actually a character mentioned twice in different time periods, proving there to be two different Eeltails. But that’s besides the point. I’m pretty sure warrior cats do not know what Eels are. # Human names. Very simple. Warrior cats don’t have human names. It would be a bit odd if a warrior cat named their kit Chloekit or Jameskit! However, warrior cats who were formerly kittypets like Billystorm, Bellaleaf, Rileypool, and Harrybrook (though he was named after a former kittypet) make sense, because they were kittypets and they chose to keep their kittypet name in their name. # Food! Again, very simple. For example, Cake-, Cookie-, Brownie-, and Cupcake-. # Times of day. Times of day such as Noon or Midnight are impossible because they are known to warriors as sunhigh and moon high. Dawn and Dusk seem to be allowed, as they are canon. # Gems and stuff. Things such as iron, coal, and emerald have not been found by the warrior cats, therefore making it impossible. However, Diamond- is possible because of the shape. But things such as Iron-, Coal-, Ruby-, Emerald-, and others are impossible unless they are also colors. So, that concludes the article!! There are probably other examples that we haven’t listed, but we hope you enjoyed!! Note: Basically any of these are possible if the cat was a kittypet formerly, as humans/twolegs know of all these things. Category:Randomness